RICH GIRL AND POOR DRIVE 1
by LadyShou
Summary: Shou artis cantik dan sexy tak sengaja menabrak Saga sang pengangguran, bukannya Shou yang meminta maaf malah Saga yang harus mengganti rugi akibat mobil Shou lecet karena koper yang dibawa Saga. Bagaimana kisahnya? ikuti ceritanya.


**Rich Girl and Poor Drive**

**Author: LadyShou feat. Irma Saga**

**Chapter: 1**

**Rated: T+ to be M**

**Genre: Drama, Romace, Fluff, etc.**

**Band: Alice Nine, and many band will be add.**

**Pairing: SagaxShou, and many pair will be add.**

**Disclaimer: Saga is Shou! Shou is Saga!**

**Notes: Di fanfic ini Shou jadi cewek *author bego* idenya si Irma ini mah, yaudah tak bikin. Bayangkan da khayalkan kalo Shou pake kutang ama monokini sambil ngangkang ngerayu Saga #eaaa #plak. Abisnya author abis mimpi Shou make bikini ama monokini sambil ngagkang ngerayu Saga! ==v #abaikan. Kalo ada typo menypo mohon maaf ya! *sujud* Moga bagus nih fanfic! m(_ _)m selamat menikmati!**

.

.

.

"Sialan! Kenapa harus wanita itu yang menjadi peran utamanya? Seharusnya aku! Wanita berambut ijuk itu harusnya menjadi gelandangan! Cih!". Umpatnya wanita cantik itu sambil menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Oh, Tuhan! Kenapa aku harus menjadi orang yang kedua! Sial! Sial!" Umpatnya lagi.

Jalan-jalan di Tokyo memang sepi dilewati oleh kendaraan, namun tak hayal warga Jepang lebih suka berjalan kaki daripada mengandarai kendaraan bermotor atau pun mobil. Wanita cantik itu mempercepat kecepatan kendaraannya. Tanpa memikirkan orang sekitar jalanan. Mobil mewah itu terus melaju dengan kecepatan yang tak terkira.

"Hah~ Apakah mungkin di kota yang sebesar ini aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan?" Ucap laki-laki brunette itu dengan sedikit putus asa sembari menyebrang di zebra cross dengan menarik sebuah koper dibelakangnya. Laki-laki brunette itu dengan sigap mempercepat jalannya, dengan menarik koper yang lumayan berat itu agar mobil mewah dengan kecepatan kilat itu tak menabraknya.

CKIT!

BRAK!

Ketika hendak menyebrang sang brunette mempercepat jalan dan ingin mengangkat kopernya sembari mengubah posisinya. Sang brunette hampir tertabrak mobil, tapi hal itu dicegah karena mobil itu berhenti tepat koper milik sang brunette berada diatas body bagian depan mobil. Sehingga membuat mobil mewah itu sedikit tergores dan cacat. Sebuah kaki jenjang keluar dari mobil, begitu mulus dihiasi dengan sepatu high heels dengan tinggi 6 cm dan sedikit hiasan gelang dikakinya. Betapa tercengang dan terkejutnya ketika sang pemilik mobil melihat mobil kesayangannya tergores dan cacat oleh koper milik sang brunette.

"MOBILKU! OH GOD!" Teriak wanita itu dengan tubuhnya yang seksi dibalut denim gathered waist dress yang menampakkan kaki jenjang dan lekukan tubuhnya. Sang Brunette hanya diam dan mengamati sang pemilik mobil. 'Cantik, menggoda' kata-kata itulah yang diungkapkan sang brunette di dalam hati, ketika melihat sang pemilik mobil

"Kau tahu berapa harga mobilku ini?" Tanya sang pemilik mobil dengan nada keras.

"Tidak" Sang brunette hanya menunduk seperti kelihatan orang bodoh.

"Oh shit! Kampungan sekali kamu? Kau tahu siapa aku?".

"Tidak" Jawab sang brunette datar.

"Hei! Laki-laki kampungan! Punyakah kamu televisi dirumah? Bodoh sekali kau tidak tahu siapa aku!".

"Saya tidak tahu, dan saya tidak mempunyai televisi dirumah" Jawab sang brunette dengan datar membuat sang pemilik mobil memuncak amarahnya.

"Kampungan sekali kamu! Dasar laki-laki miskin! Kau lihat! Mobilku jadi cacat gara-gara kau dan koper murahanmu ini! Kau harus ganti rugi!".

"Maaf nona, saya tidak punya uang untuk mengganti mobil anda" Sang brunette tertunduk lemas.

"Aku tak ingin mobilku cacat! Kau harus mengganti mobilku dengan cara apapun yang kau lakukan, kau harus mengganti mobilku!" Ucap sang pemilik mobil dengan nada suara yang menekan.

"Maaf nona, tapi sungguh saya tak punya uang untuk menggantinya".

"Cih! Atau kau mau aku telepon polisi dan lalu kau masuk penjara?".

"Jangan nona, jangan!" Cegah sang brunette.

"Kalau kau tak ingin masuk penjara, cepat ganti mobilku!".

"Jangan nona, saya mohon. Saya tak punya uang untuk mengganti mobil nona. Jika nona mau, saya akan bekerja untuk nona. Apapun yag nona katakan saya akan menurutinya, aku mohon nona" Sang bunette membungkukkan badannya pertanda memohon agar sang pemilik mobil menerima permintaannya.

"Hmm, baiklah. Berhubung aku tak mempunyai supir pribadi, kau akan menjadi supirku dan mengantarku kemana pun aku pergi. Cepat masuk kedalam mobil! Antarkan aku pulang!".

Sang brunette mengangkat kopernya yang masih diatas mobil, lalu memasukkannya kedalam mobil bersamaan sang pemilik mobil. Sang brunette memasukkan gear mobil, dan mobil pun melaju.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya sang pemilik mobil.

"Takashi Sakamoto, tapi orang lebih suka memanggilku dengan nama Saga".

"Jadi kau tak tahu siapa yang ada disampingmu ini?" Sang pemilik mendelikkan matanya kearah Saga yang sedang fokus mengendarai mobil.

"Tidak, nona" Jawab Saga singkat. Sang pemilik mobil memperhatikan pemandangan sekitar.

"Kau lihat poster besar disana?" Sang pemilik mobil menunjukkan sebuah poster besar yang tertampang disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Tokyo.

"I-itu nona?" Saga sedikit terkejut melihat poster tersebut.

"Ya, aku seorang artis paling sexy di Jepang. Dan alangkah bodohnya kamu tidak mengenalku!".

"Maaf nona, tapi saya benar-benar tidak tahu".

"Melihat wajahmu saja sudah membuatku kesal!".

"Nama nona siapa?" Tanya Saga.

"Shit! Dasar supir miskin! Namaku Shou! Kohara Shou!".

"Nama anda seperti laki-laki".

"Brengsek!" Shou memukul Saga.

"Nona Shou, berhenti nanti kita bisa celaka!" Perintah Saga, dan Shou pun berhenti memukul Saga.

"Itu memang namaku, tapi aku seorang wanita! Mengerti? Kau hanya membuatku kesal!".

"Maaf nona".

"Kau hanya bisa bilang maaf" Shou memalingkan wajahnya ke arah luar.

"Nona, dimanakah rumah nona?" Tanya Saga. Tatapan tajam dari mata Shou kini menuju ke Saga.

"Bodoh! Sini biar aku yang menyetir!" Ucap Shou kesal, Saga menghentikan mobilnya dan bertukar tempat duduk dengan Shou.

.

.

.

Shou turun dari mobil diikuti dengan Saga. Rumah mewah itu membuat Saga takjub, bagaikan istana seperti dicerita dongeng-dongeng kerajaan.

"Ikuti aku. Aku akan mengantarkan dimana kamarmu" Perintah Shou.

"Baik nona" Saga berjalan mengikuti Shou dari belakang. Saga masih tercengang memperhatikan seisi rumah milik nonanya tersebut.

DUG!

"Hei!" Teriak Shou, dimana Saga tak sengaja menabrak nonanya dari belakang.

"Maaf nona" Saga tertunduk.

"Ini kamarmu. Mandilah, lalu antarkan aku pergi berbelanja" Perintah Shou.

"Baik nona" Saga membungkukkan badannya, dan Shou pun berlalu.

"Hei! Karen! Lihat ada pelayan baru!" Ucap salah satu pelayan rumah Shou sembari mengintip Saga dari luar kamar.

"Kya! Tampannya! Miko, nona Shou pintar sekali memilih pelayan! Ayo kita dekati Miko!" Ajak salah satu pelayan yang bernama Karin.

"Hai, tampan. Siapa namamu?" Ucap Karin.

"Saga" Jawab Saga singkat dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Kya! Senyumanmu manis sekali!" Serentak kedua pelayan perempuan itu.

"Aku Miko dan ini Karen. Yoroshiku onegaisimassu Saga-sama!".

"Hait! Yoroshiku ne!".

"Bekerja apa Saga-sama disini?" Tanya Karen.

"Aku supir pribadi nona Shou. Ah! Ano, Karen-chan! Miko-chan! Saya harus mandi karena harus mengantar nona Shou berbelanja".

"Hait!" Serentak Karen dan Miko.

Saga membereskan seluruh barang-barangya yang berada didalam koper. Dihiasnya kamar tersebut sesuai dengan keinginannya. Selesai ia mendekorasi kamarnya, ia masuk kedalam toilet yang sudah tersedia dikamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dari kotoran dan debu yang menempel ditubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Saga! Antarkan aku berbelanja!" Teriak Shou dari kejauhan.

"Ya, nona" Saga yang sedari tadi sudah siap muncul dihadapan Shou, dengan wajah yang menunjukkan takjub terhadap tubuh Shou karena ia memakai rok mini dengan panjang 15 cm dari atas lutut dan mengenakan t-shirt dengan dada berbentuk V sehingga memperlihatkan belahan dadanya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh?" Tanya Shou.

"Nona sexy sekali. Tidak masuk anginkah nona memakai baju terbuka seperti itu?".

"Sudah! Tak usah banyak bicara! Ayo pergi!" Perintah Shou.

Saga dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju teras rumah, tersedia sudah mobil mewah yang lain didepan teras rumah. Saga membukakan pintu mobil untuk Shou layaknya seorang putri. Shou pun masuk kedalam mobil, dan diikuti dengan Saga. Saga menghidupkan mobil mewah itu dan memasukkan gearnya, mobil itupun melaju sesuai dengan kecepatan yang Saga atur. Tampak Shou sedari tadi memperhatikan Saga, Saga hanya diam ketika dilihat begitu detail oleh Shou.

"Nona, apakah ada yang aneh dengan saya?".

"Bajumu jelek sekali".

"Maaf nona, jika penampilan saya merusak pemandangan nona. Tapi sesungguhnya hanya baju seperti ini yang saya punya".

"Ih! Dasar kampungan!".

"Kemana kah kita akan pergi nona?" Tanya Saga.

"Shibuya" Jawab Shou datar.

Diam, Saga dan Shou diam. Tak ada kontak bicara diantara mereka, sibuk dengan masing-masing pikiran. Saga yang sedari tadi hanya menyetir, dan Shou hanya diam dan memandang kearah luar dari dalam kaca mobil. Saga bingung mengapa nonanya diam, Saga berusaha memulai percakapan. Namun, ia takut ketika ia bicara nonanya akan marah dan membentaknya. Sesekali Saga memperhatikan nonanya dengan seksama, dilihatnya detail style dan pesona nonanya. Betapa takjubnya Saga ketika melihat tubuh nonanya yang begitu langsing, dan sexy sehingga dapat mengundang nafsu sang lelaki berada didekatnya. Bagaikan Bidadari yang turun dari kayangan, dengan kulit yang putih seputih susu, dan begitu mulus.

"Saga!".

"Ya, nona?" Saga terkejut, sigap Saga melihat wajah nonanya. Ia tertangkap oleh Shou bahwa ia telah memperhatikan nonanya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku?".

"Saya hanya ingin bilang kalau nona cantik sekali" Ucap Saga malu, dan berhasil membuat wajah Shou memerah.

"Oh! Tentu! Aku memang cantik!" Bangga Shou sembari mengibaskan sedikit rambutnya yang berwarna madu yang panjang sebahu.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai di Shibuya. Toko manakah nona akan berbelanja?" Tanya Saga dengan senyuman manis khasnya.

"Oh" Shou menengok ke arah sekelilingnya melalui kaca jendela mobil mencari butik. "Ah! Di depan sana!" Shou menunjukkan arah kedepan agar Saga mengikuti petunjuknya.

"Stop!" Perintah Shou, Saga pun menginjakkan kakinya pada rem mobil dan mobil pun berhenti tepat didepan butik yang Shou maksud. Shou keluar dari mobil miliknya dan meninggalkan Saga yang masih berada didalam mobil. Beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia teringat bahwa ada orang yang harus ia ajak. Shou pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah mendekati mobilnya.

"TOK TOK" Shou mengetuk pintu kaca yang berada ditempat duduk supir. Saga pun membuka kaca jendela mobil.

"Ada apa nona?" Tanya Saga.

"Ayo ikut aku!" Perintah Shou.

"Eh? Kenapa nona?".

"Sudah! Kau ini selalu saja bertanya! Kau harus ikut aku! Cepat!" Perintah Shou dengan sedikit keras, dan sedikit menjauh dari mobil.

"Baiklah" Saga menutup kaca jendela mobil, dan membuka pintu mobilnya perlahan.

Shou dan Saga berjalan bersama, Shou menggenggam tangan Saga sedikit mesra. Berhasil membuat jantung Saga berdegup kencang, sekencang kuda berlari. Shou masih memnggenggam tangan Saga, bahkan ketika mereka masuk kedalam butik, Shou masih menggengam tangan Saga. Saga hanya bisa memperhatikan tangan nonanya yang masih menggengam tangannya dengan lembut, Saga merasakan betapa halusnya tangan sang nona bagaikan selembut sutra.

"Nona".

"Ya?" Shou menoleh ke arah Saga yang berada disampingnya. Mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Shou masih memproses pikirannya, akan arti tatapan Saga.

"EH!" Shou melihat tangannya menggenggam tanga Saga, dilepaskan genggamannya itu. Shou tersipu malu. Shou berjalan di jajaran baju-baju yang bergantung di dalam butik diikuti oleh Saga.

"Nona, ini butik khusus laki-laki" Jelas Saga, namun dihiraukan oleh Shou. Shou sibuk memilih baju dijajaran baju yang tergantung.

"Coba kau pakai ini" Shou memberikan baju kemeja berwarna putih bergaris-garis kepada Saga.

"Untuk apa nona?" Tanya Saga aneh.

"Sudah! Kau diam saja! Tapi mencobanya nanti setelah aku menemukan pasangannya" Perintah Shou, Saga hanya diam mengikuti apa yang Shou katakan. Shou berjalan kearah tumpukkan celana panjang hitam yang sering dipakai oleh laki-laki yang bekerja di kantor-kantor dan memilih satu diantaranya.

"Ah! Yang ini!" Shou mengambil satu celana kantor itu, lalu diberikannya kepada Saga. "Cobalah! Aku ingin mencari yang lain" Ucap Shou.

Shou sibuk mencari dan memilih beberapa kaos oblong, jeans, kemeja, dan celana kantor untuk Saga. Tak lupa beberapa pasang sepatu dan sandal ia pilih untuk Saga. Bagaikan malaikat, betapa baiknya Shou sebagai majikan membelikan pelayannya sebuah benda yang harganya yang bagi Shou murah, walaupun bagi orang biasa harga benda itu sangat mahal. Tentu para pelayan Shou dirumah begitu betah bekerja dirumahnya, seorang tukang kebun saja gajinya cukup besar. Tak salah mereka patuh dan sopan kepada Shou. Tak ada manusia yang sempurna, setiap manusia pasti mempunyai kekurangan. Kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan seorang.

"Nona Shou" Panggil Saga. Shou yang sedang sibuk memilih pakaian-pakaian untuk Saga menoleh kesumber suara.

"Sudah-" Shou terperangah ketika ia melihat sosok supir pribadinya kini tengah memakai baju kemeja layaknya seorang laki-laki pebisnis.

"Nona" Panggil Saga.

"Apakah baju dan celana kantornya pas?" Tanya Shou.

"Pas nona".

"Berarti ukuranmu itu M. Kalau begitu, cobalah baju-baju yang aku pilih ini".

.

.

.

"Berapakah harganya?" Tanya Shou kepada seorang kasir butik.

"17800 yen" Jawab si Kasir.

"Ini" Shou memberikan beberapa uang dari dompetnya.

"Terima Kasih Nona" Ucap si Kasir.

"Ya, sama-sama. Saga bawalah kantong belanjaanmu" Perintah Shou sambil berjalan menuju arah pintu.

"Baik Nona" Saga pun berjalan mengikuti Shou dari belakang. Tiba-tiba Shou berhenti melangkah.

"Ada apa nona?" Tanya Saga.

"Kau tak lihat? Pintu itu tertutup?".

"Ah! Baiklah!" Cepat Saga membukakan pintu untuk Shou. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju arah mobil yang Saga parkir tepat didepan butik itu. Saga membukakan pintu mobil untuk Shou, Shou pun masuk kedalam mobil. Saga sibuk membuka bagasi belakang mobil dan menaruh barang belanjaannya kedalam bagasi mobil.

"Nona, kemana lagi kita akan pergi?" Tanya Saga.

"Ehm, dari sini kau lurus lalu belok kiri. Disana ada butik, aku ingin membeli beberapa dress dan lingeries" Jawab Shou. Saga menghidupkan mesin mobil, dan mulai melajuka mobilnya menurut perintah dan petunjuk yang Shou berikan.

"Nona, mahal sekali pakaian yang nona belikan untuk saya" Ucap Saga tak enak.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?".

"Bukan begitu nona, tapi anda baik sekali membelikan pakaian mahal untuk saya. Teima kasih nona" Ucap Saga memberikan senyuman manis dan tulus untuk nonanya.

"EH?" Shou yang kaget melihat senyuman Saga membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Nona? Apakah ini butiknya?" Tanya Saga, yang sudah menghentikan mobilnya didepan butik.

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu?" Taya Shou heran.

"Saya membaca papan butiknya, tertulis _Dear-Lover Dress, and Lingeries shop_. Saya ingat bahwa nona ingin membeli sebuah lingeries dan dress, jadi saya hentikan saja mobilnya disini" Saga tersenyum.

"Ehm, pintar juga kau. Ayo turun" Ajak Shou.

"Eh? T-tapi ini butik wanita?".

"Sudah ikut saja, banyak laki-laki menemani kekasihnya belanja disini. Tak perlu heran! Kampungan sekali!".

"Baik Nona" Saga turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk nonanya. Saga dan Shou berjalan bersama menuju butik, Saga kembali membukakan pintu butik untuk nonanya tersebut. Sekeliling Saga melihat, banyak sekali pakaian wanita dan pakaian dalam wanita yang berbeda-beda style. Rasanya Saga heran dan malu untuk masuk kedalam butik, namun ia merasa biasa ketika ia melihat ada sekitar empat orang laki-laki bersama kekasihnya memilih pakaian malam. Saga mengikuti nonanya yang sedang memilih mini dress. Saga sedikit mencari long dress yang tergantung berada disamping, ia mengambilnya.

"Astaga! Mahal sekali!" Saga terkejut melihat label harga yang tertempel di dess tersebut, sontak Shou melihat kearah Saga dan sedikit terkikik melihat ekspresi Saga.

"Dress ini bagus sekali, Cuma harga begitu mahal. Jika aku punya uang sudah aku belikan untuk kekasihku, dan masalahnya aku belum mempunyai kekasih" Tambah Saga lesu.

"Saga!" Panggil Shou. Saga mendekati nonanya.

"Menurutmu baguskah dress ini?" Tanya Shou.

"Menurut saya dress yang nona pilih bagus sekali, tetapi sangat sexy dan mini. Sebaiknya nona memilih dress yang panjang, atau dress yang panjangnya selutut dan menutupi bagian dada. Sehingga belahan dada nona tak terlihat" Panjang Saga.

"Cih! Tapi kalau aku memakai dress yang kau sarankan aku tak terlihat sexy. Hah~ seleramu kampungan. Padahal _Classic Purple Scales Club Dress_ ini bagus".

"Kalau nona bisa menjaga diri ketika memakai dress itu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Saga tersenyum, dan sukses membuat Shou tersipu malu.

"Nona, jika saya boleh memilihkan dress untuk nona. Saya ingin memilih yang ini untuk nona" Saga berjalan kearah dress yang diambilnya tadi, lalu ia kembali ketempat Shou berdiri. "Ini nona, tapi ini menurut saran saya. Nona pasti cantik memakai dress ini" Saga memberikan dress tersebut kepada Shou.

"_Bohemian Golden Butterfly Long Dress_? Baiklah akan aku coba" Shou berjalan menuju fitting room.

Sambil menunggu sang nona mencoba baju, Saga duduk di sofa kecil dekat fitting room. Berapa menit saja sang nona yang anggun dan cantik keluar dari fitting room, menunjukkan dress yang Saga berikan tadi. Saga takjub melihat Shou memakai gaun pilihannya, sungguh bagaikan malaikat yang sempurna. Tubuhnya langsing, dan kulitnya yang putih membuat Shou sangat glamour. Ditambah rambut kuning kecoklatannya yang ikal panjang sehingga membuat penampilannya sangat anggun.

"Nona cantik sekali, anggun, dan mempesona. Saya lebih suka melihat nona memakai baju ini, terlihat sangat anggun, dan menawan" Puji Saga.

"Uh? Tapi saat kapan aku memakainya? Entahlah yang ini akan aku beli".

"Menurutku sebaiknya nona memakai dress ini ketika nona hendak berkencan dengan kekasih nona".

"Yah, baiklah" Shou kembali masuk kedalam fitting room dan mencoba dress yang baru ia pilih tadi. Hanya beberapa menit saja Shou kembali keluar dari fitting room. "Menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanya Shou kepada Saga.

"Bagus, apakah tidak terlalu sexy?".

"Saga, kalau aku memakai baju yang kau pilihkan tadi, aku bisa dikalahkan oleh si rambut ijuk itu! Hah~".

"Tapi itu terserah nona, apa yang nona pakai. Nona tetap terlihat cantik" Puji Saga lagi.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin mengganti bajuku, lalu aku ingin membayar kedua dress ini. Ohya, nanti kau temani aku ke toko elektronik diseberang sana".

"Baik, nona".

.

.

.

Jalan di Shibuya begitu ramai, matahari sore terik kini memancar. Banyak orang berjalan untuk pergi menjalankan aktivitasnya dirumah, khalayak ramai berteriak, dan memberi suara kepada sang pemilik sore agar tak menjadi hari penuh kesunyian. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan seorang yang tak terduga, tak terduga bahwa yang sedang berada disampingnya adalah orang yang sangat terkenal dinegri ini. Betapa beruntungnya ia bisa mendapatkan nona sepertinya, kesialan siang lalu mengantarkan ia bertemu dengan wanita itu.

"Saga" Panggil Shou dengan lembut, ketika ia berdiri disamping Saga menunggu traffic light mengubah warna menjadi warna merah. Shou memegang tangan Saga ketika ia menyebrang bersama, agar tak diketahui orang ramai Shou memakai kacamata hitam. Berjalan mesra dengan bergandeng tangan diatas zebra cross, untungnya wartawan tak tahu bahwa artis cantik tu tengah mengandeng seseorang. Saga dan Shou masuk kedalam sebuah toko elektronik, yah! Entah apa yang ingin dibeli sang artis di toko ini. Sang artis berbincang-bincang dengan pelayan toko, sepertinya benda mahal lagi yang ia beli. Mencari-cari sesuatu dengan pelayan toko, Saga hanya diam ditempat melihat nonanya asyik melihat-lihat tumpukkan alat-alat elektronik dengan berbagai macam hal. Senyuman khasnya begitu nampak di wajahnya, membuat Saga seakan terkagum dengannya.

"Saga?" Panggil Shou sehingga membuat lamunan Saga terpecahkan.

"Nona!" Saga terkejut.

"Ini untukmu!" Shou mengulurkan kantong belanja yang baru ia beli tadi.

"Untukku?".

"Kenapa? Tak mau? Masih untung kau aku belikan sesuatu! Cepat ambil!" Perintah Shou.

"Apa ini?" Saga mengambil kantong belanja tersebut dari tangan Shou dan membukanya. "Nona?".

"Untukmu, kau tak punya handphone. Aku tahu terlihat dari wajahmu yang seperti orang miskin, jadi aku belikan handphone ini untukmu. Agar aku bisa menguhubungimu, sudah ayo pulang sudah hampir malam".

"Terima kasih, nona".

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

A/N: Mind to Review?


End file.
